


Tomorrow

by olivemyheart



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Getting Together, Healing, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Komahina centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Spoilers, canon typical sex jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemyheart/pseuds/olivemyheart
Summary: Class 77 have woken up from the Killing School Trip, but that doesn't mean all is well on Jabberwock Island. Mental scars don't heal as quickly as virtual wounds, and the events of the Final Class Trial leave Hajime as the de facto leader among them. Handling the needs of his classmates while trying to convince the Future Foundation not to execute them--maybe they should call him the Ultimate Therapist after all.Oh, and he has a crush on that guy who tried to blow up the island. That too.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Clattering noise echoed around the dining room: the sound of multiple people talking and enjoying their meals in each other’s company. Hajime sat at his usual table by the wall, the reverb of his classmate’s socialization serving as white noise while he ate. He was still groggy from waking up, faintly irritated as he stared at his laptop, but hearing his classmates in good cheer helped lift his mood.

There was one person noticeably absent, but Hajime tried not to think about him. Nagito hadn’t been well liked even before Ultimate Despair, apparently, and right now the others treated him with a contempt they didn’t extend to anyone else. Understandably so, but it put Hajime in an awkward position.

_ It’s your fault for having feelings for him in the first place _ , a part of Hajime said. The voice wasn’t Izuru’s, not exactly, but the intruding thoughts had worsened after integrating. Right now, Hajime couldn’t find the willpower to refute it. There were plenty of nice people on the island, and he was pining for the person who had tried to destroy it.

He focused back on his laptop, checking over the email draft he’d typed yesterday. He kept in loose contact with Mr. Naegi since the incident at Hope’s Peak headquarters, though there wasn’t much to say on a day-to-day basis. He mostly wrote about island events, emphasizing the friendship element. Hopefully, the Future Foundation would realize the Remnants of Despair  _ were  _ reforming themselves. 

A hush spread slowly over the room until all conversation ground to a halt. That meant  _ he _ had arrived. Hajime finished the paragraph he was reading, deliberately pretending he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, before raising his eyes to see Nagito standing near the doorway. He glanced about, eyes round and vacant as he was met with nothing but silent stares from the rest of the class. 

Hajime felt as conflicted as his classmates. He pitied Nagito for his loneliness. He despised Nagito for everything he had done in the program. He  _ longed  _ for Nagito in a way he would never admit.

Well, he wouldn’t lie to himself like he had in the program, pretending his affection for Nagito had died in the first trial. He tilted his chair back, holding a hand up.

“Hey Nagito, over here,” he called with feigned nonchalance. Acting was easy--he had at least a dozen talents now that made him good at lying. “We just received an email from Mr. Naegi this morning.”

Nagito’s eyes lit up, dispelling the earlier blankness. He practically sprinted across the room, planting his hands on the table so he could peer over Hajime’s shoulder.

“If it’s not too much trouble, Hajime, please show me what Mr. Naegi wrote to us!” Nagito begged, eyes glittering. He looked ready to snatch Hajime’s laptop off the table, so Hajime let him take the seat instead.

“Your Ultimate Ultimate Fanboy tendencies are showing,” Hajime said. Nagito let out a rasping laugh, a throaty sound that made Hajime’s stomach turn with the familiar mix of dread and desire.

“I can’t help it, Hajime. Mr. Naegi is such a wonderfully hope-filled person! He’s the embodiment of everything I value and everything I aspire to be! My pathetic attempts to instill hope in my classmates, which resulted in nothing of value, were just a dark imitation of what Mr. Naegi has already accomplished. And to think that we share the same Ultimate Luck! To have even a tiny bit in common with Mr. Naegi is more than a worm like me could hope for! Someone as lowly as I am—”

Hajime squeezed his hand on Nagito’s shoulder, stopping his monologue. Nagito gasped for air, as if he had intended to keep berating himself until he suffocated.

“Just read the email, though there’s not much of substance. The Future Foundation is still debating reinstating the execution order, and Mr. Naegi is still advocating on our behalf.”

“How kind of him.”

“We saved his ass with that Ryota situation, so he owes us one,” Hajime said darkly. He glanced to the side, seeing the aforementioned animator smiling nervously as he talked with Mikan and Imposter. “Hopefully the rest of the Foundation realizes the same.”

Nagito gave a small but genuine smile, slightly sardonic, as if he and Hajime were in on the same joke. That kind of smile usually preceded trouble, but it still made Hajime’s heart pound.

“The Future Foundation is considering refounding Hope’s Peak,” Hajime blurted. “Mr. Naegi confided that they already chose him as headmaster, although there’s not going to be an official announcement until they come to a consensus on what to do with us.”

“Hmm.” Nagito’s face darkened. He turned towards the computer, pouting as he rested his head on his hand. “You would expect me to feel overjoyed, wouldn’t you, Hajime?”

Hajime crossed his own arms, resting his head against them. They were more defined than he remembered, only slightly. “I guess so.”

“In all honesty, I don’t know how to feel. A few years ago, the reformation of Hope’s Peak Academy would have been my greatest wish, but now…” He trailed off, his robotic hand whirring quietly as he played with his fingers. "I don't know."

“I understand how you feel,” Hajime said. Hope’s Peak had been a beacon of light for the world, and Hajime trusted Mr. Naegi’s leadership, but—

He ran a finger over the paper-thin scar on his scalp. Hope’s Peak hadn’t exactly been kind to him.

Nagito grinned. “It must be worse for you!” he said cheerfully. “I may have been the lowest of Ultimate Students, with a talent that’s essentially worthless, but I was still in the main course! You were a Reserve Student!’

“Gee, thanks.” Hajime raised his head, giving Nagito a dry look. “For your information, I was referring to the way they fucked up my entire brain.”

Nagito’s eyes flickered to his head. The scars weren’t visible, but Nagito still looked down a moment later. “Ah. Of course. My apologies.”

“It’s fine,” Hajime said with a sigh. “Do you have any big plans for today?”

Nagito tapped his fingers on the table, face lighting up again. “I do! Mr. Naegi sent us more DVDs this month, and I was lucky enough to find the complete collection of  _ Light My Heart With Fire!  _ Sonia said that everyone simply must watch it, and if the Ultimate Princess recommends a drama, I think I have to see it, don’t you agree?”

Sometimes, Hajime played a game. The rules were simple. He took what Nagito said and tried to translate it into normal human speech.  Though rarely easy, this time Hajime felt he understood. Sonia had mentioned a show she liked, and now Nagito wanted to watch it with the hope of rebuilding bridges with his former classmates. Hajime met Nagito’s gray-green gaze, seeing the light of hope in his eyes.

“Yeah.” Hajime scratched at the smooth wood of the table as Nagito smiled slightly, and only the residual Izuru prevented him from averting his eyes. “Maybe I could come watch it with you. Since Sonia recommends it.”

A disheartening moment of silence passed, in which Hajime could watch Nagito’s expression slowly morph into shock. “Hajime! You don’t have to do that! I’m sure you have much better things to do with your time than spend it with little old me!”

Hajime really, truly didn’t, which is why he usually hung out with Nagito despite the other’s objections. “I think it could be fun. I never watched much TV before...before The Tragedy. Reserve classes were rigorous.”

Nagito opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted by Fuyuhiko jogging towards their table. “Hajime. Kazuichi and Akane are fighting. Come deal with this.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, feeling a spike of annoyance. “You’re the one with the super bodyguard girlfriend. Why don’t you do it?”

Fuyuhiko blushed, stabbing his finger in Hajime’s direction. “Peko doesn’t break up fights. She finishes them.”

“You guys really are the worst, you know that?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking towards Nagito, who was watching them with a thoughtful frown. “Nagito, while you have my laptop, would you mind reading the report I’m sending Mr. Naegi? It should be…” he leaned over, pulling his word processor open. “There. It would really help to have your eyes on it.”

Hajime got up before Nagito could say anything, following Fuyuhiko to the main table. Fuyuhiko was looking at him knowingly, but Hajime pretended he didn’t notice. 

God, he was getting a headache.

In the center of the room, Akane slammed her hands on the main table and shouted in Kazuichi’s direction. “That’s not fair! You can’t exclude anyone you feel like!”

Kazuichi raised his fist, tears already leaking out of his eyes. “But when the girls do it it’s fine, right?”

Hajime shoved himself between them, pushing Kazuichi back. “What’s going on here?”

“He’s not letting me come to his beach party!” Akane said accusingly, pointing a finger towards Kazuichi. He turned towards Hajime, clasping his hands.

“When we were in the Program, they had a beach day only for girls! It’s the boys’ turn now!”

Hajime raised an eyebrow, trying to piece together the situation. “I think—”

“Ours ended with Mahiru gettin’ murdered!” Akane interrupted. Across the table, Hiyoko winced. “That’s not much of a friggin’ party! Besides, you and Hajime were spying on us!”

Hajime massaged his temple. “I’d like to point out I was not a willing participant in that.”

“Sure you weren’t,” Mahiru said, but her voice was drowned out by the chaos.

“I do not see the reasoning in humanity’s arbitrary division of activities by gender,” Gundham said.

“It’s not a big deal. Just let him have his party,” Fuyuhiko refuted.

“That’s right! We should let Soda have his fun!” Sonia said.

“Now you guys aren’t taking me seriously!” Kazuichi yelled. Hajime tried to interject, but no one was listening to him.

Akane scratched her head, angry scowl dropping into a frown. “Besides, if you want it to be a guys only party, I’ll just come with my shirt off. No one’ll know the difference.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kazuichi screeched. “You can’t…!”

Hajime closed his eyes, forcing the stimuli around him out of his head. He imagined thoughts connecting like skate ramps in his mind, leading him to the best course of action. For a few seconds, Hajime was alone in his mind, and he took the opportunity to enjoy the peace of his own thoughts. Then he saw the solution, a victory tune playing in his head.

“Enough!” he yelled, shoving himself between his classmates. “Are we going to settle this like adults, or do you want to keep arguing like children?”

Akane and Kazuichi both looked aside, then shrugged. It wasn’t a very committed response, but Hajime still felt a wave of relief.

“Akane, it’s obvious this party means a lot to Kazuichi, and I think he wants to spend some time with the guys. But it’s been a long time since we’ve done something as a class, so why don’t you organize another event this weekend? I’m sure Sonia and Nekomaru would be happy to help you.”

“Of course we would!” Sonia said with visible relief, slinging her arm around Akane. Nekomaru rested his hand on Akane’s free shoulder. She frowned.

“Fine,” she said darkly. She grabbed a loaded plate off the table before turning and walking away. Kazuichi let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the table before turning to Hajime.

“Thanks man. I thought she was gonna pummel the shit out of me.”

“Don’t thank me yet. She still seems pretty upset,” Hajime said, scowling in the door’s direction. “If you want to plan an all-guys party, you shouldn’t talk about it where girls can hear.”

“Yeah, I’m a fucking idiot, what else is new? Anyway, are you coming or not?”

“Maybe. I already made plans with Nagito, so I have to ask him, but I’d love to come if he’s willing.”

“You hear that?” Hiyoko interrupted, muffling laughter behind her hand. “Hajime would rather suck  _ dick  _ than hang out with you!” 

Somehow, Hiyoko’s child-like teasing was even more annoying coming from a grown woman’s body. Hajime glanced towards his table without thinking, seeing Nagito looking back with pursed lips. The action sparked another bout of laughter from Hiyoko.

“Shut up!” Hajime said, matching her volume, before turning back and pulling Kazuichi aside. “You were saying?”

Kazuichi scratched at his neck sheepishly. “Man, I don’t want to burst your bubble, but I wasn’t going to...invite Nagito,” he said, voice lowering. “I know you two...hang out, but he’s pretty unnerving, you know?”

Hajime felt a heavy weight settle in his chest.  _ He should let the matter go _ , he thought, but he couldn't ignore the implication in Kazuichi's words. He frowned, knowing the gesture was made more intimidating by his multi-colored eyes. 

“That’s fine,” Hajime said, letting his voice slip into Izuru’s deep, fast monotone. “It’s your party, and you can invite whoever you want. But I already told Nagito I would spend the day with him, and I don’t intend to break that promise. I assure you I will take care of him if he does come.”

Kazuichi laughed awkwardly, picking at a spot on his yellow jumpsuit. “You can be pretty scary, you know?”

“Hmm. A Reserve Course Student, scaring an Ultimate like you?”

“Geez, is Nagito still picking on you for that? Fine, you can invite him, just  _ please _ make sure he doesn’t do anything weird,” Kazuichi said, pressing his hands together.

Hajime looked aside. Reflecting on the topic, he couldn’t remember the last time Nagito had mentioned him being in the Reserve Course. He pushed the thought away for the time being, patting Kazuichi on the back. “I will. Thank you.”

“Anything for my soul friend,” Kazuichi said with a thumbs up.

“Where are we meeting?”

“The beach, duh, just the one on the first island. Around...noon, I guess?”

Hajime looked at the clock on the wall. It was a little past ten at the moment. “Perfect.”

He walked away, hands shoved in his pockets, taking back his seat at his table. Nagito stared at him with a quizzical expression.

“Hajime,” he said. “I didn’t hear much, but it sounds like you solved the conflict wonderfully! As expected from you, of course."

Hajime rested his head on his arms. Chiaki would have handled the situation better, but she...wasn't here anymore. Alter Ego was attempting to salvage her AI, but the Neo World Program's code had gotten so jumbled that it was a slow effort. Hajime may never see her again--and if he did, it would be a replica of a replica. He squeezed his eyes tight, pushing down the empty feeling in his chest.

"How's my report look?" he asked Nagito, looking for a distraction. Apparently that was the right decision, because Nagito beamed.

“It was wonderful, Hajime! So honest, so compelling, so masterfully written! I couldn’t keep my eyes off the screen! Everyone who reads this will surely feel compelled to save the lives of us poor former Despairs!”

“Thanks,” Hajime said dryly. “I think I have a few Ultimate Writing talents somewhere up there.”

Nagito leaned against the table, holding his chin with his hands. The table tilted under the weight of his arms. “Pardon me for nosing into your personal matters, but are you perhaps busy today? Hiyoko said something about you, ah, how did she put it...sucking dick?”

“Nagito! I...Hiyoko was just teasing!”

Nagito laughed, holding his hands up innocently. “Teasing as well, Hajime! Just teasing! Though I do want you to know you have no obligation to spend time with me if you have other matters to attend to.”

Hajime curled his fists, cheeks burning.

_ Pathetic _ , the derisive part of him said.

“I’m not going to abandon you. But look, you obviously heard Kazuichi inviting me to the beach today. You’re invited, and I’ll still watch TV with you if you don’t want to go, but I think you should come. It’ll be fun.”

Nagito narrowed his eyes and inhaled sharply, and Hajime knew he was about to say something self-deprecating. Hajime did not want to deal with that right now.

“Shut up. Just shut up,” he snapped, massaging his temple. “Don’t say anything about how unworthy you are. I know you’re going to. Just accept that I want to spend time with you and then say yes or no.”

Nagito snapped his jaw shut. A moment later, he smiled slyly. “I don’t think I can refuse you after that. I’ll join, if you’ll have me.”

Hajime smiled back, a pleasant feeling of warmth displacing his earlier irritation. Nagito really was...charming.

Though it wasn't enough to soothe his dull headache.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach episode.

Hajime’s alarm went off. He smacked the snooze button, then rolled over and yanked his blankets higher up on his body. He didn’t know why he even set the damn thing. There was nothing to do on this goddamn island, so there was no reason to get up early in the mornings or in the mornings at all.

He squinted his eyes, trying to drive out the sun that was streaming through his window. Wasn’t it supposed to be early morning? Why was it so bright..?

“Shit!” Hajime said, jerking into a sitting position. “I’m going to be late!”

He hopped out of bed, rustling around in his drawer. He should know better than to take naps. He was going to be late to Kazuichi's party. He exchanged his normal jeans for a pair of beach shorts, put on a clean button up, then grabbed a towel out of the closet and threw it over his shoulder. Less than five minutes later he was sprinting out of the door and towards the beach.

Most everyone else was there by the time he arrived. Kazuichi stood by the edge of the road, watching the event with a proud smile. That alone was probably worth all the trouble. Hajime walked over and put his hand on his soul-friend’s shoulder.

“Hey dude. Looking good,” he said, nodding towards the beach. Kazuichi grinned, but his smile dropped a moment later.

“Yeah. Gundham and Nekomaru haven’t come back yet, though. I was just about to go look for them…”

“Do you know where they are?”

“Yeah, I sent them to Rocketpunch to pick up snacks.”

“Do you think…” Hajime winced. He hated bringing this up. “Do you think the fact that Gundham killed Nekomaru is an issue? Normally when we do events I try to avoid pairing blackened and their victims, just for the time being. We’ll have to address the topic at some point, it’s on my list, but I feel like it might be kind of...awkward.”

“Shit.” Kazuichi slapped a hand to his forehead. “I didn’t even think of that. I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I should have warned you. I mean, it’s probably not an issue, I just…”

“I should go get them.”

“I’ll go,” Hajime interrupted. “You stay here and watch over things. It’s your party.”

“Thanks, man, you’re the best!” Kazuichi said with a grin. “Look, even your boyfriend is behaving himself!” He pointed towards the beach where Nagito was splashing in ankle-deep water, deep in thought as he listened to Teruteru. Hajime grabbed Kazuichi’s hand and yanked it down.

“He’s not my boyfriend! Don’t antagonize him while I’m gone.”

“Alright, alright, whatever you say,” Kazuichi said with a laugh, waving as Hajime jogged down the road. The teasing was  _ idiotic,  _ but well, at least Kazuichi was having fun. 

Hajime sped up into a sprint, but even by the time he got to Rocketpunch, he was hardly out of breath. That was thanks to Izuru’s hyper-athletic body that Hajime had inherited. He walked into the cool store, doors sliding open with a ding, to find a heated shouting match awaiting him.

“Alright, what’s going on here?” Hajime interrupted, not bothering to listen to the conversation. Both Akane and Gundham spun to face him, angry looks on their faces.

“This witch intends to hold me accountable for my sins in the dream world,” Gundham sneered.

“I don’t know what the fuck he’s talking about, but he fucking killed Coach Nekomaru! You think I’m gonna let that slide?” Akane said, punching her hand. 

“I already told you that I don’t hold it against him,” Nekomaru said. 

Akane took a threatening step towards Gundham. “Well I do!”

Hajime furrowed his brow as Gundham chuckled: a low, devious sound. “And what would you do? Have us all starve in that colorful land of waste, only for our bodies to be taken by the demon of despair herself?”

“Better than betray someone you love!” Akane shouted, a tear rolling down her cheek. “I was starvin’ too, and I didn’t even think about killing someone! How could you?”

Fearing for the safety of everyone involved, Hajime rushed in and pulled Akane aside. He gave a second mental thank-you to Izuru’s strength—the old Hajime could never have dragged Akane around.

“Akane,” Hajime said with as much delicacy as he could. Blunt honesty was his forte, but this situation called for something else. “I know that you’re upset at Gundham, and you have every right to be. But yelling at him in the middle of the supermarket isn’t the way to deal with it. You know that Mr. Naegi is offering therapy for all of us—”

“I told him I don’t need that,” Akane interrupted, yanking her arm away.

“Fine, but you can’t keep starting fights. You know that, right?” Hajime snapped.

“Well, yeah, but,” Akane sniffed. “He killed Coach Nekomaru. I can’t just forgive him for that.”

Hajime nodded. “I know. It’s...hard. It’s really hard. But we all did terrible things, both in the program and before it. You were there when we agreed to face the future together. Well, this is the future, and that means dealing with it.”

Akane frowned. “No shit. But do you expect me to just...be ok with him?”

“No, but...I don’t know.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Akane kicked the shelf.

Hajime sighed, silence resting heavy between them. He was staring at an empty shelf, but he couldn’t help feeling that if he blinked, he might open his eyes to a ruined city, and the familiar  _ boredom  _ would return to gnaw at his chest. “I really think you should talk to Mr. Naegi. Even just for a few minutes.”

“I’ll think about it.” Akane picked at her teeth with a thumbnail, then spun on her heel. She left the supermarket, dark hair swishing behind her.

“I’m worried about her,” Nekomaru said, loudly and directly into Hajime’s ear. Hajime jumped, spinning to face him.

“Geez, Nekomaru. You scared me.”

Nekomaru smiled insincerely, the expression dropping as he looked towards the closed doors of the supermarket. “I wish I knew what to do. As the Ultimate Team Manager, I should be able to support my athletes, but I don’t know how to deal with her.”

Hajime shook his head. “We can’t solve every problem. Still...” He searched his mind for something profound to add to the conversation, but came up blank. 

After a moment, Nekomaru went to go check on Gundham. Hajime leaned back against the shelf, crossing his arms as he watched the two of them. At least they seemed ok with each other, Hajime thought sardonically. Of course the murderer and his victim were good friends. Of course one of the survivors was having the hardest time adjusting. 

_ Nothing makes sense _ , he thought,  _ but at least that makes it interesting. _

He shook his head, standing up so he could leave the supermarket at the same time as Gundham and Nekomaru. He looked at their full hands, playing absentmindedly with his own.

“Do you need help carrying any of that?” he asked. Gundham looked over his shoulder.

“The demon and I are perfectly capable on our own!” he declared, chip bags crunching in his hands. Nekomaru shifted his grip on the packs of sodas under his arms.

“No need to worry, Hajime!” he said with a laugh. “Don’t strain yourself! Just let Coach Nekomaru handle it!”

Hajime didn’t object, just shoved his hands in his pockets, scowling at the ground as they walked back to the beach. It took almost double the time it had taken Hajime to run over, burdened as Gundham and Nekomaru were by the massive amounts of snacks they were carrying. They began arranging them on the picnic table as soon as they arrived, leaving Hajime to awkwardly stand about until Kazuichi ran at him from the side. Hajime panicked for a moment, thinking another crisis had arisen, before he saw Kazuichi’s huge grin.

“Hey man, you’re just in time. Imposter brought water guns, and we’re having a war. You’re a team captain, come on.” Kazuichi slammed an unreasonably huge water gun into Hajime’s hands, then backed up and sprayed him right in the face. Hajime winced at the sudden chill of it, water soaking the collar of his shirt.

“Is this really necessary..?”

“Try to keep up, hot stuff!” Teruteru shouted, spraying him in the ass. Hajime yelped and spun, only to get hit in the chest by Nagito.

“Hey!” Hajime shouted, drenched shirt clinging to his torso. “Why are you all on his team?”

“I’m playing for both teams,” Teruteru said, wiggling his eyebrows. Hajime levelled his gun and hit him right in the face.

“You’ll pay for that!” Kazuichi shouted, charging back around. Hajime took off running. A few seconds later, Nagito yelped, running after them.

Nagito fell behind as Kazuichi chased Hajime around the edge of the beach. Hajime spun around a palm tree, using it as cover to get a return shot on Kazuichi. While Kazuichi spit the salt water out of his mouth, Hajime took off sprinting, dodging a shot from Nagito on the way. He turned to see Nagito spraying Kazuichi while he was down, slowing to a jog as he pondered the sight.

Further up the beach, Imposter sat at the picnic table in front of a stack of water guns.

“Hey, give me two of those,” Hajime demanded. “I want to recruit Nekomaru and Gundham.”

“Then the teams will be uneven,” Imposter stated haughtily, tilting his chin. He was back in his Byakuya disguise, though he must have been sweltering in the summer heat.

“How’s that uneven?” Hajime asked, though he could already guess the answer. “Don’t tell me Nagito…”

“Nagito is, by his own admission, on the side of ‘hope.’”

Hajime rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “Of course he is. But if only Kazuichi and I are playing teams, that means it’s a free-for-all.”

“That is correct.”

Hajime grinned slowly. “It’s a free-for-all…” He spun around. “Hey Nagito, prepare to feel despair!”

“No, no, anything but that!” Nagito shouted from the other side of the beach. He took off at a run, but quickly slowed to a jog and then a walk. Hajime sprayed him in the back, watching the water run down the sharp edge of his hip bones.

Nagito bent over, holding a hand up. “Ah, my constitution. Sorry, Hajime, I can’t offer you proper opposition right now.”

“Right.” Hajime felt bad for half a second before Kazuichi shot him from behind.

“Too slow, Hajime! Compassion will be your weakness!”

Hajime tried to return fire, but his gun only sprayed air. He charged for the ocean, getting hit multiple times in the back before plunging into the sea water. Bubbles streamed from his gun as he refilled it. Kazuichi ran in after him, hitting Hajime in the face whenever he rose above the water.

“H-hey. No...No fair!” Hajime said around a mouthful of water.

“I’ll defend you, my prince!” Teruteru shouted, splashing into the water.

“Shit!” Kazuichi ran, a panicked look on his face. 

Hajime laughed, raising his now-full gun. But it felt nice to be in the ocean, even with his clothes completely soaked, so he lowered himself back down to his knees and let himself float in the water. Nagito joined him a few moments later. 

Nagito’s arms hung loosely by his sides, goosebumps prickling his skin. Hajime ran his gaze down the slope of Nagito's throat, pooling in the dip of his collarbone before observing the rest of his lean torso. He raised his eyes back up as Nagito laughed.

“How wonderful. Each Ultimate’s hope is clashing with each other, all battling to see who comes out on top. Whichever hope is strongest, I think everyone’s talent will shine beautifully because of this battle,” Nagito said lightheartedly. Then he laughed again. “I’m joking, of course. That’s something the old me would say.”

“You think you’ve changed, then?”

“I think I have to. This is nice, isn’t it?” He nodded towards where Teruteru and Kazuichi were still chasing each other. Nekomaru ran towards them, a water gun in each hand, hitting both of them and sending them running. Gundham followed a few moments later, scarf streaming behind him.

Hajime leaned further back in the water, submerging himself up to his shoulders so the ocean held all his weight. Nagito watched him with an unreadable expression. “Yeah. I think it’s important we all make connections with each other, like Usami would have wanted. This beach day was definitely a great idea.”

“Collecting the Hope Fragments, as it were. We’ll have to thank Kazuichi later.”

Hajime fiddled with his top button, beginning to flush under the weight of Nagito’s gaze. “Definitely. But hey, look, Gundham’s facing the other way. I’m gonna get him in the back.” Hajime raised his gun, nodding to Nagito before taking off.

In the end, the battle lasted two more hours with no clear winner. They only stopped when Teruteru broke away from the group, announcing lunch was ready a few minutes later. Hajime grabbed a plate of grilled meat and sat next to Kazuichi in the sand, his gaze lingering on Nagito before turning to Kazuichi. “This was a great idea. Everyone’s having a lot of fun.”

Kazuichi smiled, nudging Hajime in the ribs. “Yeah. Thanks for being here. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Hajime shrugged. “You did all the work. I just make sure you weird-ass Ultimates don't kill each other in the process.”

“Dude, aren’t you, like, the Ultimate  _ everything _ ? You can’t make fun of us.”

“I guess not,” Hajime said with a laugh. “So how are you lately?” he asked, taking a bite of his food.

“How am I…? That’s pretty broad, considering everything.” Kazuichi leaned back, his wet swim shorts clinging to the sand. “But I get what you mean. It’s fine, I guess. I never killed anyone, so that’s something.” He frowned, showing the gleam of his sharp teeth. “I wish Sonia would talk to me more.” 

Hajime swallowed, the taste of his meal distorted by the lingering sea salt in his saliva. “Yeah. I know that it’s rough that she doesn’t like you, but I’m sure with time you can still be friends.”

“I don’t think I ever really liked her, you know?” Kazuichi said. 

Hajime leaned forward thoughtfully. Well, that was new.

“I mean, I  _ liked _ her, but I didn’t really know her,” Kazuichi continued. “She was just...this beautiful, blonde, gorgeous woman, and we were all trapped there, and I wanted her to like  _ me _ , but I didn’t even know her.”

“That makes sense.”

“I mean, there wasn’t anything I could do, you know? I couldn’t fix the planes or the boats, I couldn’t get us off that goddamn island, so I guess…I don’t know. And my friends used to always tease me and stuff, for not liking anyone, so I guess I just thought things would be better if there was someone I liked.”

Hajime tilted his head. “Yeah?”

“I feel really bad. I want to apologize for acting like a creep, but every time she sees me, she turns the other way. I don’t blame her, but it’s frustrating.”

Hajime nodded. “I can imagine.”

“Yeah. Shit, dude, I feel bad for complaining.”

“No, you shouldn’t. I’m here to listen.”

Kazuichi sighed, tossing a handful of sand. The grains scattered in the wind before falling back to the shore. “I guess I’ve always felt kinda insecure in myself. I mean, I was always kind of a wimp, too emotional, those sorts of things. And I don’t think any of my old friends really liked me either. I guess I just liked the idea that someone like Sonia could like me.”

“I get that, dude.” Hajime patted his back. “It’s understandable. Considering the situation, I can’t really blame you.”

“Yeah…” Kazuichi stared outwards, before laughing a bit. “Shit, man, I just went on a total rant. Sorry about that.”

“Like I told you, I’m here to listen.” 

“Yeah, but what about you, you know? You still got a chance. When are you asking him out?” Kazuichi said, elbowing Hajime. Hajime followed his gaze to Nagito, who was sitting at the picnic table, a little further apart from anyone else. He laughed, unintentionally drawing everyone’s attention towards him, then ducked his head with a small blush.

“Hey,” Hajime snapped, his own face heating. "What makes you think I like  _ Nagito _ ?"

“I didn’t say his name, dude,” Kazuichi paused, scratching at the sand. “And you spend like, all your free time with him, no offense.”

“He’s interesting! I like talking to him!”

“Yeah dude, just admit you got it bad.”

Hajime leaned back, sand digging into his palm as he rested his weight on his hand. "Fine! I like him! So what?”

“So are you going to ask...ask him out?” Kazuichi said, stuttering on his words. 

Hajime laughed sharply, glaring at the sky. He felt a familiar throbbing in the back of his eyes. “You’d prefer if I didn’t”

“Not exactly, just,” Kazuichi looked aside, scratching at his leg. “I don’t know. He tried to kill us, you know? Don’t forget about that. And my back still fucking hurts from that explosion. I think Mikan called it phantom pain, but it hurts like hell, that asshole...”

“Glad to have your seal of approval,” Hajime said sarcastically. The pain in his skull moved to his temples. He set down his empty plate, dusting his hands. “But I’ll probably hold off for the time being. Disregarding the fact he still hasn't apologized to me, there's his mental state to consider. The  last thing I want is for him to agree to a relationship simply because he doesn’t feel worthy to say no."

Kazuichi stared at Hajime incredulously. "Are you being serious? You think he doesn’t like you?"

Hajime frowned. "Not exactly, but it's a possibility."

"Dude, he could not be hornier for you if he tried! 'Hajime, battle with me, spend time with me, oh I’m not worthy to be in your presence,’” Kazuichi said in a high-pitched voice.

“He does not sound like that! Besides, that's just the way he is! And after finding out I’m in the Reserve Course…”

Kazuichi slapped the sand. “You are so fucking dumb! Watch, as soon as he comes over here he’s going to be giving you bedroom eyes.”

Hajime scoffed. "Thanks, Kaz.”

Kazuichi shrugged. "You put up with me being a creep. Though I wish I knew you were gay before asking you to spy on the girls with me."

"Hey!" Hajime laughed, pushing Kazuichi. "I like girls! But Nagito is just so..."

“Shut up!” Kazuichi laughed, using Hajime's distraction to twist his arm back.

“It looks like you two are having fun.”

Hajime bolted upright. Nagito stood in front of him—how had he walked over so silently? A few stray drops of water still clung to his chest, more dripping from his hair. He lifted his hands, pressing them to his torso, and tilted his head. “I understand the presence of someone like me might ruin your fun, but I was wondering if it would be ok if I joined you.”

Kazuichi kicked Hajime’s foot, giving him a meaningful look. Hajime turned back to Nagito, who was watching him with an indecipherable gaze. Those were bedroom eyes? Nagito always looked at him like that. 

“Of course it’s fine,” Hajime said slowly. “Take a seat.”

Nagito sat next to Hajime, plate balanced on his lap. “Thank you, Hajime. You’re as kind as always.”

Kazuichi stood abruptly, overemphasizing the wink he gave Hajime. “Man, I’m starving. I haven’t eaten yet,” he said, stretching his arms above his head. He jogged towards the table, laughing as he went.

Hajime buried his head in his hands. It was official--he had a headache.

“Ah,” Nagito said, looking downwards. “It seems I ruined it after all. I’m sorry, Hajime.”

“No, it’s not your fault,” Hajime said, glaring at Kazuichi’s back. “Kazuichi is...he’s leaving for a different reason.”

“Hmm.” Nagito took a small bite of his pitifully small portion, staring down at his plate. “Ok. I believe you.”

He  _ believed  _ him. Hajime’s heart thrilled, though he avoided letting his joy show on his face. Instead he cleared his throat, following Nagito’s gaze. “You’re not hungry?”

“I had a small appetite to begin with, and my medications simply make it worse. If you’d prefer to see me stuff myself, I’ll go get more, but I can’t imagine that would be a pleasant sight.”

“No, I wouldn’t force you to do that. I’m just worried about you. You hardly eat.”

Nagito laughed. “Hajime, you shouldn’t extend your sympathy to someone—”

“Shut up, Nagito.”

He laughed again. “I understand. Having to listen to trash like—”

“Nope. Try again.”

Nagito frowned, scrunching his brows with displeasure. “...thank you for your concern.”

Hajime nodded. “You’re welcome. If you’re having issues with your appetite, you should talk to Mikan.”

“Of course, Hajime.”

“Are you enjoying your day at the beach?”

Nagito lowered his plate to rest on his legs, mood swinging into manic glee. “Of course, Hajime! Getting to spend time with the Ultimate students is...everything I could ever dream of!”

“I’m glad you came.”

Face red, Nagito lifted his mouth in a twisted grin. “Thank you for inviting me! For someone like you to want to be in my presence, much less invite me to spend time with real Ultimates, is something I--” 

He stopped, raising a hand to cover his face. “Ah, I shouldn’t say that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” 

Nagito ate the rest of his meal in silence, though he began humming an unfamiliar tune halfway through. Hajime stared at his own plate, wishing he had some food left.  He wanted _something_ to do with his hands to distract him from the way his heart was pounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA "the chapter where nagito and hajime mutually thirst over each other but they're both too dumb to realize it"


End file.
